The Lambourn Vizes
The Lambourn Vizes is a large family group that lived in and around the villages of Lambourn in Berkshire. The villages in the cluster include Aldbourne, Ramsbury, East Garston and Ogbourne St George in Wiltshire as well as Lambourn and its immediate area. The earliest parish record located to date is the burial of the infant Jane VIZE on 7 March 1604. Jane was the daughter of William. The second record located is the baptism of Mary VIZE in Aldbourne in 1638, the daughter of Robert (1) and Margaret VIZE. It is possible that Robert is the brother or cousin of Jane VIZE from Lambourn. A Joan VIZES married Peter Savery on 20 August 1655 at Lambourn. She may have been an older sister to Mary. Another Robert VIZE (2) was the father of six children baptised in Lambourn from 1666-1677. This Robert (2) would be the correct age to be the son of Robert (1) who lived in Aldbourne. Robert was married to Leah and their children were: Robert (1666)(3), Rachell (1670), Thomas (1671), Christian (1673), Richard (1674) and Ralph (1677). Robert(3) married Miriam and four baptisms for their children have been identified: Mary (1678), Robert (1680)(4), Ann (1686) and William (1688), all in Lambourn. A Christian married Richard SHERMAN on 18 April 1715 in Wanborough, Wilts. This may be the daughter of Robert (2) and Leah but she would have been over 40 at the time of the marriage. A Ralph married Ellenor in about 1716. This may have been the son of Robert (2) and Leah but she would have been nearly 40 at the time of the marriage. This Ralph and Ellenor had six children baptised in Albourne: Ellenor (1717), Robert (1718)(5), William (1721), Jane (1722), Thomas (1726) and Anne (1728). A John VIZE married Mary Cox on 3 May 1703 in Lambourn. No baptism for John has been located but he may be a son of Robert (3) or one of his brothers Thomas, Richard or Ralph. A Robert VIZE (6) married Elizabeth EVANS in Lambourn in 1723. He may have been the son of Robert (4), or perhaps Robert (4) if he married late. Robert (6) and Elizabeth had three children baptised in Lambourn: Robert (1724)(7), John (1730) and John (1732). John son of Robert (6) married Elizabeth ALDER and they had sons William (1763) and Robert (1767)(8) baptised in East Garston. Robert (8) married Elizabeth BECKET in 1788 in East Garston and they had children: Mary (recorded VISE)(1789), Elizabeth (1795) and Robert (1810)(9) all baptised in East Garston. William the son of Ralph married Jane and had six children in Aldbourne: William (1747), Richard (1749), John (1753), Ralph (1755), John (1758) and Elizabeth (1761). This is the first generation with no "Robert." During the 1800s fewer VIZEs appear in these villages so may have migrated towards London during this period. Although several of the connections are still uncertain, the descent may be something like this: 1 William VIZE lived in Lambourn : a Jane VIZE 1603-1604 Lambourn : b Robert VIZE (1) : + Margaret :: i Robert VIZE (2) :: + Leah ::: 1 Robert VIZE (3) baptised 1666 Lambourn ::: + Miriam :::: a John VIZE ? :::: + Mary COX married 3 May 1703 in Lambourn :::: b Mary VIZE baptised 1678 Lambourn :::: c Robert VIZE (4) baptised 1680 Lambourn ::::: i Robert VIZE (6)? :::::: 1 Robert VIZE (7)? :::::: + Elizabeth EVANS ::::::: a Robert VIZE (8) baptised 1724 Lambourn ::::::: b John VIZE baptised 1730 Lambourn ::::::: c John VIZE baptised 1732 Lambourn ::::::: + Elizabeth ALDER :::::::: i William VIZE baptised 1763 East Garston :::::::: ii Robert VIZE (9) baptised 1767 East Garston :::::::: + Elizabeth BECKET married 1788 East Garston ::::::::: 1 Mary VISE baptised 1789 East Garston ::::::::: 2 Elizabeth VIZE baptised 1795 East Garston ::::::::: + Thomas LIDDIARD married 1812 ::::::::: 3 Robert VIZE (10) baptised 1810 East Garston :::: d Ann VIZE baptised 1686 Lambourn :::: e William VIZE baptised 1688 Lambourn ::: 2 Rachell VIZE baptised 1670 Lambourn ::: 3 Thomas VIZE baptised 1671 Lambourn ::: 4 Christian VIZE baptised 1673 Lambourn ::: + Richard SHERMAN married 18 April 1715 in Wanborough ::: 5 Richard VIZE baptised 1674 Lambourn ::: 6 Ralph VIZE baptised 1677 Lambourn ::: + Ellenor :::: a Ellenor VIZE baptised 1717 Aldbourne :::: b Robert VIZE (5) baptised 1718 Aldbourne :::: c William VIZE baptised 1721 Aldbourne :::: + Jane ::::: i William VIZE baptised 1747 Aldbourne ::::: + Mary BOWCHER married 5 December Ogbourne St George :::::: 1 Sarah VIZE~ baptised 1774 Ogbourne St George :::::: + Thomas VIZE* married 23 January 1804 Aldbourne ::::::: a Thomas VIZE born about 1812 ::::::: + Jane MOORE married 1832 :::::: 2 Elizabeth VIZE baptised 1777 Aldbourne :::::: 3 Ann VIZE baptised 1779 Aldbourne :::::: 4 Hannah VIZE baptised 1782 Aldbourne :::::: 5 Mary VIZE baptised 1785 Aldbourne :::::: 6 Jenny VIZE baptised 1788 Aldbourne ::::: ii Richard VIZE baptised 1749 Aldbourne ::::: + Elizabeth TUCKER married 1771 Aldbourne :::::: 1 Mary VIZE baptised 1772 Aldbourne :::::: 2 William VIZE baptised 1776 Aldbourne :::::: + Mary ::::::: a Rachel VISE baptised 1791 Aldbourne :::::: 3 Thomas VIZE* baptised 1779 Aldbourne :::::: + Sarah VIZE~ married 23 January 1804 Aldbourne a Thomas VIZE born about 1812 + Jane MOORE married 1832 :::::: 4 Elizabeth VIZE baptised 1781 Aldbourne ::::: iii John VIZE baptised 1753 Aldbourne ::::: iv Ralph VIZE baptised 1755 Aldbourne ::::: v John VIZE baptised 1758 Aldbourne ::::: vi Elizabeth VIZE baptised 1761 Aldbourne ::::: + James PRICE married 3 April 1785 Ogbourne St George :::: d Jane VIZE baptised 1722 Aldbourne :::: e Thomas VIZE baptised 1726 Aldbourne :::: f Anne VIZE baptised 1728 Aldbourne :::: + Thomas FIDLER :: ii Mary VIZE Back to Wiki Contents page